Beautiful torture
by NakashimaItoe
Summary: Two boys meet thanks to school exchange trip. However each one of them is used to completely different reality. Will they get along? How much? Ciel x Alois, Modern AU.


**A/N:** Hello, reader. This is my first Alois x Ciel fanfiction, set in **modern age** again. I really hope you will like it and possibly throw me some positive (or negative at least**) feedbacks~** . I will continue only if someone will be interested, simple :)

Yana Toboso owns the characters, duh.

If you insist on warning, it is **M rated** for later chapters I guess.

Oh yes and sorry that it's not wonderfully written, **English is not my native language** and I try so hard to write it well but you know it's difficult when you learn English after all. I mean, yeah I learn English like 10 years but I've never really tried to write essays, stories n shit a lot.

Ch. 1: Welcome to hell

So I finally persuaded my dad to allow and pay my journey to Germany as a school exchange trip. Of course just because I am the best German speaker of my class and school gave me a discount. I don't want to boast but I am generally one of best students in my school. While I am definitely not the oldest one, I just turned 14. And why am I so enthusiastic about all that? Well firstly I love travelling, secondly I don't have to go to school, I get part-time job there for few hours daily, which gives me some money, thirdly I can take a break of my terrible step-mother and fourthly I can possibly make some new friends. And today was the day.

I stepped out of the plane, my dark blue converse shoes clattered against the metallic surface of plane stairs and I made my way down. I finally felt and breathed in some fresh air, which was waving my bluish hair as I walked. It was middle of spring, quite warm weather here so I was okay in my comfortable shorts and sweatshirt. I was glad that I am getting rid of continuous rains in London for few days. Also it felt strangely good to be here all alone, with no commands from parents and teachers. I was really excited about the person who is supposed to pick me up here. I'm going to spend a week with him or her, in their home. Who is it going to be? A cute girl? A hot chick? Some really cool guy? A nerd? Just who, who? I couldn't wait. I am not picky about friends -unless they are stupid and dumb.

I looked around and well, it was apparently big airport, I was in Berlin after all. I looked on my watches – it was exactly 5 PM. I found baggage point in the hall and took my navy blue suitcase. While I was lugging my bag through airport for few minutes I finally found an exit to the parking place. But I had no idea which car could it be. I walked through the place between cars when I suddenly felt hand on my shoulder. It frightened me away so I quickly turned around and saw… an old man? Before I could think of something, he spoke.

"Hello, aren't you that British student? What is your name?" he asked as he put his hand away, smiling.

"Uh, yes, that's me, Ciel Phantomhive, sir. And you are…?" I furrowed brows, looking stranger over. So this is like his parent, right?

"Just call me uncle Trancy. Nice to meet you, Ciel. Come on, car is this way." The man introduced and leaded me to the car. Yes, Trancy that was the name, they told me at school. So after he opened car trunk, he took my suitcase and threw it in. I opened the door, thinking about how good family they chose, the man seemed kind. I mindlessly sat down but in that moment I swiftly got up again when I realized I sat on someone's… legs. What the.

"Watch out, bitch!"

I looked up and saw blond boy, sitting with legs across all three back seats, holding an earphone in one hand, the second one was in his ear. He looked pissed.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't see you!" I apologized. He unwillingly crouched his legs just a little bit so I could sit, somehow. Well, this is a great start, I understand he's angry; anyone would be if someone sat on their legs. Then I saw him put his earphone back in ear.

"Don't be rude, you motherfucker, he is our guest!" The man behind steering wheel warned him and my eyes widened. Boy, that escalated quickly.

I glanced on the boy again, with corner of an eye. He was probably my age, he wore a t-shirt with some messy, colourful sign. He had various bracelets on both wrists. His red earphones were connected to an iPhone he held and I could even hear song he was playing. And I think I know it, I recognized it as 'Deja vu' by 3OH!3. That wasn't really polite, by the way, that he was listening to loud music even after I got in car. Why doesn't he care at all? However I looked lower, he was wearing short, black shorts – waay shorter than mine because mine were reaching knees, contrary to his, apparently not longer than an inch below butt. But the next thing fascinated me – below short space of his bare thighs visible, he had black cotton stockings. I had no doubts – he sure wasn't a decent, kind boy. He looked more like the rebellious type. My friends are nothing like that, it could be fun to have one. Even though I was afraid this one is real asshole. I looked back up and I noticed he was looking on me, with this annoyed look in his face. I brought corner of my mouth up to smile a little but he just turned head to the window with silent 'Tch'.

"So…" I awkwardly tried to start conversation but they both just ignored me. You gotta be kidding me.

It lasted only few minutes and we apparently arrived to the place. I was honestly quite relieved, the awkward tense atmosphere was making me very nervous. But it will get better, won't it?

The old man took my suitcase and carried it home – see? I told so, it is getting better. I smiled slightly and followed blond in the house. As I eyed it, it didn't look bad. Building in front of me was medium size, it had two floors and it wasn't very old but not modern either. I stepped inside and looked around. I saw a living room and kitchen from here, also stairs to the second floor, which was probably that boy's. Taking my shoes off - out of politeness, I took my suitcase and when the blond headed upstairs I followed him. The room we came in was spacious but quite dark. There were several posters of movies on walls, big table with computer and a lot of stuff on it, some wardrobe… Then I realized the only bed in the room was double bed in the corner. I froze for a moment but then I realized they are perhaps going to bring some mattress. I turned on the boy who walked to the table, sat onto it and pulled something from pocket. It was packet of cigarettes. He just sat there, crossed legs and lighted one cigarette, looking down on me.

"If you wonder, you are sleeping on floor." He said seriously with a frown. I stared.

"A-are you… smoking?" I stuttered, really getting slightly nervous. "What if they catch you when you smoke inside?" I couldn't really understand that. But then I realized what he said. "Wait what? On the floor?" I frowned too. How dares he?

The blond arched eyebrows, inhaled from his cigarette deeply, jumping off of the table and went straight to me. He leaned closer because he was slightly taller and he exhaled all the smoke into my face. In-my-face. I coughed.

"Do you have problem with it? There's nobody who would catch me. And if yes," he laughed "do I look like I care?" He walked across the room, towards the bed and sat on it, swinging leg over another. "This bed it mine," he stroked its surface "floor is yours. I am not some fag to sleep on one bed with you." He explained rather clearly. He didn't forget to throw a scornful look on me.

"Uhm, I don't have problem with that, if you want to die it's your choice, not my problem." I really tried to sound tough so he wouldn't fuck with me like this. But truth was I somehow whispered. "And that's good, I am not some fag either. I just don't want to sleep on floor." I tilted my head down. But what gives him right acting like this? Treating me like this? No. I paid this trip, I am not gonna sleep like fucking dog. I raised head and went to his bed, sitting on it. "And I won't. You can't let me sleep on floor." Right? I swallowed and looked on him. His cigarette broke in his fingers. Subsequently he threw it on floor, stubbing it out with heavy boot he didn't even take off.

"Just who do you think you are?! You're in my house, you little fuck! I don't remember allowing you to sit on MY fucking bed." He said as he got up, giving me murderous look. I already started to think that his English level is based on swearing. My breath speeded up, I swallowed again. Ok, maybe they're not as nice as I thought. I rather stood up, but he was standing too close so I lost my balance, falling down again. Unfortunately I grabbed something out of reflex and it happened to be his t-shirt. I closed eyes tightly. When I opened them slowly, I realized he is on top of me, with his knee between my legs and I couldn't help but blush. He opened eyes widely.

"What the fuck!" he immediately got up "GET OUT of my sight before you piss me so hard that I kick your stupid ass and you won't sit for a year!" he shouted, grabbing me by sweatshirt and threw me off of bed on floor. Now it was getting scary.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to argue or fight with you." And it was true, I need to survive this week somehow and fighting with him wasn't clever.

"Yeah I think so. Now don't bother me." He said arrogantly and went back to his table, sitting by computer and switching it on. At least he wasn't looking on me murderously anymore. I didn't dare to talk to him again, I went to my suitcase and took out my mobile, checking it. I tried to look busy for few minutes but I had really nothing to do. The boy ignored me like I wasn't there so I decided to try it downstairs, the old man still talks to be more than him, huh?

I slowly went downstairs, around living room and when I peeked in, I saw this man watching television. But what did he watch… I stared. What's wrong with this household? It was porn, gay porn to be exact. I swallowed. This was wrong, so wrong! I immediately hid behind the door.

"Hey little brat, come down here, I need your service!" I heard from living room. I froze. After few seconds I heard footsteps on stairs as blond came downstairs. He looked depressed.

"Yes uncle-" Oh shit. He noticed me. "Huh?" He came closer, I failed my attempt to hide better and he swung the door, finding me there. "Uncle, that child is-"

"Oh. He is here?!" The man asked, coming here too, looking on me. I had no idea what's going on.

"No, no I was just passing through." Please, please tell me they're not going to throw me into cellar and kill me slowly and painfully.

"Then you both get out!" Uncle Trancy ordered, looking on Alois strictly. Then he walked back to the room, remarking quietly: "You'll do it later." As I couldn't hear him, does he think I am stupid? Or they really don't give a fuck I am here? Why, where the hell did I end up?

"You fucking idiot, you screwed it all!" Blond hissed and grabbed my hand, leading me fast to his room. "You got him angry!" He shouted after he shut the door behind us. "I am going to have big problems! Fuck this!" He kept swearing and with that he kicked his wardrobe, then pulled another cigarette.

"I didn't mean to. I still don't even know what happened!" I apologized desperately. "Why will you have problems? What did he want from you anyway?"

Smoker leaned on wall, inhaling cigarette smoke nervously, looking down. "Shut up already" he retorted.

"You shouldn't smoke too much, it's not healthy," I tried for the last time, looking on him. "Okay, sorry for asking but may I at least know your name?" I don't know why I asked but well I have right to know, don't I?

"**Don't **tell me what to do! I know that!" he shouted on me, breathing in and out from cigarette, slowly calming down. "I'm Alois. You?" To my surprise he even answered. Alois. That was nice name. It sounded German.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive. Nice to… meet you." At least I guess. "And sorry, I won't say that again." But it will kill you slowly, bitch. I thought.

"Cool, how old are you? 11?" Alois smirked, that was first time so far I've seen him look on me like this. He looked different when he smirked.

"I am not 11." I sighed. "Already 13" I smiled but the not-interested look in his face made my head tilt down. "What about you?"

"What a big mistake I made, you're still a brat." Trancy laughed. "I'm 16."

"Okay well, you don't have to act so badass all the time, it's just 3 years." I more like joked.

But he took it seriously, he raised eyebrows. "Talking to my things and advising again. Moreover, what do you know about acting 'badass'?" He laughed, "at least I don't wear clothes from charity." He joked on his own as he looked me over. Then he went closer, taking cigarette out of his mouth. "Try it." He smirked, putting it before my mouth.

"Are you serious?" I furrowed eyebrows, looking straight on cigarette. He just had it in his mouth and my breath got faster with that thought. I didn't pay attention to it I just hesitated. The blond sighed.

"So will you put it in your fucking mouth or should I stick it in your ass?!"

That sounded weird, I felt my cheeks getting hotter. Since when am I so dirty-minded? In the end I decided, I took the cigarette, inhaling just slightly, looking in Alois' eyes.

"Right, breathe in more. Deep in your lungs," he was smirking, looking on me steadily. I was thinking about his lips which were on this cigarette seconds ago. Then I pulled it out of my mouth and breathed out. For my big surprise, I didn't cough. He was also surprised, apparently.

"Good." He took it back, confused and continued smoking. I still stared.

"What?" he looked into my eyes.

"N-nothing?" I stuttered. He just twisted eyes and went to the door. "I will go buy something to drink, you wait here."

"Okay. I am tired anyways, I guess I will just… find my place on floor." I laughed sadly.

"Good boy. I will be right back, don't do anything stupid, don't touch anything here!" He ordered and shut the door. After he leaves, there was silence in the room. This was really strange, I have very weird feeling about this boy. I truly feared him but also he sure wasn't _that _bad as he seems. Was he? I mindlessly lied down on his bed while he was gone. I suddenly felt so lonely, so depressed, like nobody ever liked me… like I was alone and useless. I closed my eyes, and kept thinking.

Meanwhile Alois was out in the shop, buying himself a beer. As he came back to the room, he noticed Ciel on his bed. He wanted to bawl him out and throw on floor but suddenly… he didn't want to. He realized Ciel was sleeping peacefully and somehow he wanted to let him. So he turned off the lights, lying next to Ciel but under blanket.


End file.
